Someone Worth Dying For
by HawkNelsonFangirl
Summary: Two-Bit. The funny guy. The one everyone never takes seriously. The one that always has something funny to say. How true was his statement, "We could go on if it was any one but Johnny."? Read to find out. Review please!
1. Pony Gets Jumped

Someone Worth Dying For

**AN: Just so y'all (I'm weird I say y'all way too often) know, part of the reason I'm actually able to type this up is because I finally got some time off work on Wednesday (July 27) and Thursday (July 28) and now Friday (July 29) because I have food poisoning…. So basically I'm saying I'm not sure how often I will be able to consistently update. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, PM me and let me know please….. Thanks to: JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset for all her help over PMing and for the title idea and for helping me get used to this site since I'm new. :)**

***DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own The Outsiders. Wish I did, but I don't. If I did, Two Bit and Steve would be in the book A LOT more. Hope you like my story!***

We were all just playing football in the lot, just like we always do any time Darry finally takes some time from work to relax. Steve had just scored a touchdown for his, Soda's, and Dally's team.

I was about to make a smart remark, when Johnny took off running. I didn't realize that kid could run so fast. After about thirty seconds of watching him run, I just shrugged it off cuz I figured he just forgot something at home or something like that.

Suddenly, I heard what Johnny was running for, "DARRY! SODA! ANYBODY! HELP!" it was Pony, my buddy. I took off in a full-on sprint. I was sure that everyone else had heard his screams of fear and pain. As I approached the intersection of 1st Street and Main, I noticed a red Corvette parked by a house down the street. I could see a couple of pairs of feet sticking out into the road.

Socs. They had Pony down under a big dog pile of about four of five of them. Some were keeping his arms and legs pinned down while another sat on his chest. The snarling Soc sitting on his chest pulled out a knife, clenched his teeth, and said something about that haircut starting just below the chin.

I had no idea what he meant until I saw the glare of blade in his hand. Pony went ballistic. I slowly and quietly made my way over to where I was right behind the ringleader who had the knife. I pulled out my most valuable possession in life, my beautiful switchblade. I look over at their car and notice that Johnny had done a quick job of slashing each and every of the four tires.

I silently crept up behind the Soc with the knife and pressed the edge of my blade into the skin on his neck. A voice I had never heard before said "Sure go ahead and cut his neck, then I have reason to cut yours." Oh. Wait. I said that. Weird.

I have never seen five people turn around so fast or look so scared of me. And I've definitely never seen Pony that happy to see me. The head Soc turned around and glared at me with his steely, unblinking eyes. He wanted greaser blood. I knew he didn't care if it was Mine or Pony's.

Like a sudden clap of thunder with no lightning for a warning, the guys were after those no-good Socs. Those idiots thought that I'd be the only one coming to a kid greaser's rescue? They realized that they were outnumbered and drastically outmuscled by us and took off running to their car. Yet again they proved that they weren't very bright, (Coming from me, Mr. Three-time-Junior, that's really saying something.) they thought they could get away. Steve started trying to pull the guy out of the passenger seat while Soda was fighting the driver when the car started and they rushed off.

Darry and Soda began to comfort Pony as the rest of us started to head home. Such is the life of a gang of greasers…

**AN: OK there's the first chapter, I'm not sure how it is. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm almost sure of how this story is going to end but I want to know what you want to happen before now and then…. Please review! Leave me a review how you think it's all gonna play out and if you're close, I'll put a shout out to you in my next chapter (whaich should be longer). Laters, Tabetha**


	2. TwoBit's Thoughts

Someone Worth Dying For Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two. Since I'm home all day today, I decided to type up some more of this story. It's hopefully going to be longer than chapter one was. I'm trying to type as fast as possible, but my brother is watching Speed Racer while I'm typing so I'm having a hard time focusing. This is going to start with a more descriptive ending to the last chapter.**

*****Disclaimer*** {raises left hand puts right hand on heart} I solemnly swear that I in no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of The Outsiders… Got that y'all?**

Darry and Soda were standing off the semi- still form of the youngest greaser. Pony's breathing was shallow and uneven. "Oh Lord, please don't let him be dead." That was the first prayer I had sent heavenward since my dad left when I was seven. Darry, on the verge of tears, began to shake Pony so violently that I'm sure some of Pony's fillings came loose. Pony sat up and told Darry to quit shaking him…

I swear that kid just doesn't get how much Darry loves him and tries to take good care of him, not to mention the life Darry gave up so he could care for his brothers. I mean, he had a full ride scholarship to OU, one of the best football playing schools here in Oklahoma. After Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, he absolutely refused every offer they had just so he could keep Soda and Pony together and not in a boys' home.

Of course, Darry is pretty hard on the kid. I can see why Soda is always so sad now. He has become the middle man in the fights and the peacemaker after fights I'm kind of surprised that he doesn't just take Pony's side because I know how close the two of them are.

If I was Soda I know that I'd sure as heck take Pony's side just because Pony is a lot more sensitive and nice than Darry is. I guess the other reason is because, out of everyone in the gang, Pony is probably the one I'd most consider my best friend. Johnny is one of my best friends too, but he's everyone in the gang's best friend.

Anyways, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted myself: Pony, Darry, and Soda sat there and I could tell that Pony was trying to hold back tears. I never cry. I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to just break down and let go of all the pain I've been harboring for so long, but then I remember that I'm a tuff greaser with a reputation for being emotionless.

Pony suddenly brought me out of my thoughts when he asked Dally how long he'd been out of the cooler. He said that he got off on "good" behavior. I think he actually meant that he either escaped or got kicked out for starting yet another jail-wide fight. After all, he's always saying that he ain't ever nice. Since nice and good are next-door neighbors, he probably has a court date to decide how long his prison stay will be. Not that he would show up for it but he probably still has it.

That's probably the only reason that he's never had actual prison time, just short stays in the county jail and reformatory when he was younger. Sadly, that first arrest when he was ten years old was just enough to be the one that made him tougher, meaner, harder than any greaser should be. He is no greaser, he is a full out JD hood, you know the type. He's the kind of guy that when parents see him in stores, restaurants, or anywhere public really; they pack up their young ones and get outta there.

We were back at the Curtis house by the time I had finished thinking about Dally and his issues. I decided to head on home and sleeping until it was tomorrow evening and time to go to the movies with Pony, Dally, and Johnny.

**AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Review please I hate it when authors ask for a certain number of reviews for an update, so I promise I won't do that. But please review because I really want to know what people think of this story. My offer from last chapter still stands if anyone wants to try and figure out how the story is going to go from here on out, if your close I will give you a shout out in one of my upcoming chapters.**


	3. At The Nightly Double

Someone Worth Dying For

**AN: Here's chapter 3! I'm excited for this chapter because this is where the story **_**really**_** begins and it's also where some of the plot begins to form… Review and tell me what y'all think. Every time I get a review or I get more views I get super excited. **

***Disclaimer* Again, I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters. I'm not even sure if I can technically even claim the main plot, but I do own how Two-Bit thinks in this story, so that makes me happy.**

'Here goes nothing' I think to myself as I get myself up out of bed at 4 in the evening. I guess I'll watch some Mickey before I head out to the movies.

-Two Hours Later-

Before I knew it, it was already starting to get dark outside. I grabbed a couple of beers to drink on the way to the movie. Since it was a weekend night, four movies would be showing at the Nightly Double. That is, if people stayed for all of them.

After I climbed under the fence into the drive in, I chugged my fourth beer of the night and decided to save the other two for later.

I was feeling nice and loose by that time. I went from car to car talking to all the greasers I knew and threatening all the Socs with every curse under the sun. I tried to pick up a few greaser girls but failed miserably. I walked over to the chairs in front of the concession stand and saw Pony and Johnny sitting with a couple of Soc girls. I thought that I recognized them from school, but I was so drunk that I'm shocked I was walking.

I crept up behind Pony and Johnny and put my hand on each of their shoulders and slurred "Alright Greasers, you've had it." Pony jumped up and turned around ready to fight.

"Glory Two-Bit, scare us half to death, why don't you?" I quickly released Johnny's shoulders and looked down at him. He was white as a ghost, if not whiter.

"Oh man, I forgot." Johnny's "incident" from a couple months ago had left him even more scared and jumpy than he was before. "I'm sorry man."

I asked the two girls how they managed to get themselves picked by a couple of greasers. The brunette sure was a fast one. Cherry, the red head, just laughed as me and Marcia, the brunette, talked.

Pony got up to go get some snacks and Cherry went with him. I tossed him two quarters to buy popcorn and drinks for me and Johnny. I took the seat on the other side of Marcia so that she was between me and Johnny. We had already gotten into a deep conversation about the true existence of unicorns by the time I had climbed over the seat.

She was a really funny girl and I was glad to meet her because she was probably the only person in the world that could keep up with me. I tried to get her to share a beer with me but she refused. I could tell she was nervous, probably because the stories she heard about greasers were ones about Tim Shepherd or Dallas. I can't really blame her though because if I didn't know those two personally, I'd be scared of them too.

Actually, I am kind of scared Tim, but that's because he's just like Dally- more hood than greaser. Everyone has always said they were two of a kind, that's why they fight, make up, watch out for each other, plans rumbles against the Socs together, then start all over again. They have always been that way. Yep, they are two of a kind, and they know it.

Marcia and I didn't even watch any of the movies showing that night. We just sat there, talking about everything from school to Mickey Mouse to the different social classes. We mostly talked about more random stuff but that was the most meaningful conversation I've ever had.

I began to wonder about Marcia's boyfriend, Randy. I know he hangs out with Bob Sheldon, Cherry's super rich boyfriend. They usually drive around in Bob's blue Mustang. He was probably one of the guys who jumped Johnny and scared him so bad. I wondered what kind of places he takes her to on dates. They probably go to all those fancy places that I can't even afford to breathe in.

Before I wanted it to, the night had to come to an end, seeing as the movies were over and the drive in was closing down. The girls had no ride home, so I figured we might as well walk them home it wasn't too far. They wanted to call their parents, but I talked them into walking to my house and letting me drive them home from there.

As we were walking though, a blue Mustang pulled up beside us. Randy and Bob got out of the car and let me tell you they were drunker thank I've ever been. I thought I knew how to drunk, but these guys were totally wasted. They couldn't even walk a straight line Bob said, or rather, slurred, "Cherry, Marcia, let's go. Get in the car." Cherry looked like she wanted to spit in Bob's face and walk away. She said she had told him that she hated being seen near him when he was drunk so to just go home.

He obviously thought it was my fault neither one of the girls were going to leave with them. He cursed a blue streak and began to threaten me. I very coolly pulled out my blade and said a few choice words back to him.

He wanted to fight us. I already knew this fight was going to be unfair but I got ready anyways.

**AN: Next chapter will have more action because of the fight between the Socs and Two-Bit. Please review, I worked really hard to type this up and I really value your opinions. If I wrote a character wrong, please tell me what I can do to improve. Reviews are awesome! Until next time, HawkNelsonFangirl**


	4. The Sweet Side of TwoBit

Someone Worth Dying For

**AN: Here's Chapter 4! I will be out of town this weekend and I work most of next week then I go back to school, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update again…. I'm going to pre-apologize now… Sorry! But to make up for it, if you can leave a review telling me any ideas how this is all going to end, I'll give you a shout out on the very next chapter update.**

****Disclaimer** I don't own The Outsiders…..**

Johnny had his knife out quickly, ready to fight. I broke my bottle and handed it to Pony. I knew he wouldn't use it, but I hoped he would if he needed to. He's a tough kid and all but I know he doesn't like to fight. He only goes to rumbles to get the rest of us to stop thinking of him as a kid. Since he's a good guy to have around in a rumble, me and Johnny never have told Darry that Pony hates fighting.

Johnny's eyes were as big as plates, but he was ready for the fight that was to come. He was looking from the Mustang to Bob's hand. There were rings on several of his fingers. I realized that I had been right all along and it was Randy and Bob who jumped Johnny four months ago and scared him so bad.

I felt my blood get hot as I stared him in the face. He was the reason Johnny was so scared of everything and anything now. I suddenly realized how glad I was that Dally wasn't there with us because he would have murdered Bob and Randy both. I wanted to, so I knew Dally wouldn't have given it a second thought.

After a second of pure stare down, I snapped my attention back to Randy who was standing over me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath so badly that I felt sick. His eyes were hard and cold; I couldn't believe that he could hold love of any sort in those eyes, especially a love that would make Marcia stay with him.

He began to threaten to kill me if I had messed with Cherry or Marcia, but mostly Marcia. He wouldn't fight me if I had my knife out. Oh darn. I know one of my top priorities of that day was to get killed by a drunken, angry Soc. I guess that will have to wait for another day. Yes, I am being absolutely sarcastic here.

Cherry had finished talking to Pony by then and the girls were getting into the boys' car. Johnny, Pony, and I turned around and started walking home. At Johnny's house, I pulled a small piece of paper out of my pocket, tore it up, and watched the pieces get blown away by the wind. Johnny walked up to the front door and barely opened it. From my place on the sidewalk, I could hear his parents screaming at each other. Johnny quickly walked back over to us.

"Well, I'll see y'all tomorrow morning." I said as I began to walk off towards Buck's house. I figured Johnny would stay at the Curtis' so he would be fine.

I walked the few blocks to Buck's and went in. A couple of guys told me that Kathy was there, looking for me. I guess I forgot to tell her that I was at the movies with Pony and Johnny. She must've spotted me because the next thing I knew, she was in my arms, crying and saying she was worried I wasn't going to show up. She should've known that I would never miss a chance to be with her.

We went into the secluded dining room that was a lot quieter than the rest of the house. She looked like she had been crying for a long time before I showed up. I asked her what was wrong and she began crying again as she told me that her brother had been arrested for having over twenty DWIs in the last month. He was looking at two and a half years in prison.

She folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. Her shoulders were violently shaking as she sobbed. I stood up walked over to stand behind her and began to massage her shoulders and back so that she'd calm down. When she calmed down, I offered to drive her home, but she said she'd rather just go driving. Man, I hate seeing her like this.

I scooped her up bridal style and began to carry her to my car. It was only two blocks away so I was fine to carry her. By the time we got to my house, she was asleep and my shirt was soaked. I opened the car door using the hand that was under her knees. Carefully, I lowered her into the car without banging her head on the roof.

I buckled her in and kissed her on her forehead. I closed the door then walked around to my side. I got in and buckled up. I only buckle up when I'm driving Kathy around because she asks me to. We wound up driving by the park near where the Curtis family lived. I saw a crumpled thing by the fountain, beneath the only street light in the entire park. It was a body. I parked the car and walked over and looked at it. The face looked really familiar.

Suddenly it all came to me, it was BOB! His blood had drenched his shirt and the ground around him. The water in the fountain had blood spreading in it. I sprinted back to the car and left before the fuzz showed up.

I must have been crying because Kathy had woken up when I stopped the car and she was now looking at me surprised. I had no idea why I was crying at the time, but now I know. I knew that something had happened with Ponyboy and Johnny. I didn't know for sure what, but I had a gut feeling that one of them had killed Bob.

I'm sure he had come after the two boys because we had been with his girl not a couple hours before. Marcia had warned me that the two boys could get extremely jealous at times. I couldn't really believe that either of the two boys could kill someone, even a Soc, though. I figured it was probably Johnny since Pony doesn't carry a knife around

After seeing that horrible sight at the park, I decided to take Kathy to my house and have her sleep in my sister's bottom bunk on her bed. I kissed her on the forehead, pulled the covers up to her chin, then stood up and kissed my sister goodnight. I left a note telling them that I'd be at the Curtis' house if they needed me on Emily's pillow. (That's my little sister, in case if you were wondering.) As I got into my car, I felt tears streaming down my face again. Before that night, I can't even begin to remember the last time I cried.

I had no idea what was waiting for me at the Curtis' house…

**AN: Sorry I had to leave you on that note but it is 10 at night here and I'm leaving for a trip early in the morning and I still need to pack and help my parents pack… Hopefully I will update sometime next week. Let me know what you think of Two-Bit and Kathy in this chapter and where you think this story is going. You have like 3 or 4 days to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! ~Tabetha 3 (: **


	5. How Many Tears Must I Cry?

Someone Worth Dying For

**AN: WOW! It's been a while…. I'm so sorry about that. I start school tomorrow and last week I was working all week. I know, lousy excuses. Hopefully I will be able to update at least once a week once school starts officially. This week I will be on a trip with my high school but I will try to update when I get back. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and said I'm good at Two-Bits POV. It means a lot. My challenge still stands, if you review or PM me and tell me where you think this story is going, I will give you a shout out next chapter.**

*******Disclaimer*******

**I do NOT own The Outsiders. **

_How Many Tears Must I Cry?_

As I drove over to the Curtis' house, I began to think about all the other times I've cried. I could have counted them on one hand before tonight, but now, I'm sure I've cried more than all those other times combined. The last time I can remember crying is the night after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' funeral. I didn't cry when my parents split up and my dad left but this family, the Curtis family, was able to make me cry so easily.

As I pulled up in front of the Curtis' house, I snapped back into reality. I noticed that it was almost dawn already. As I walked in, I noticed Soda in a fitful sleep on the couch that I had so often slept off my worries on. Darry was sitting in his armchair, the one that his dad had kept through the years in hopes that Darry would keep it when he moved out. His face was red and wet. I had never seen him cry, not even at his parent's funeral. He was everyone's rock at the funeral.

His breathing was uneven and unnaturally quiet. He was still awake, as I had expected to find him. I walked over to his chair and sat on the armrest that his elbow wasn't on. He quickly looked up, "Ponyboy?" He searched the room, the longing for that boy to walk through the front door smiling apparent in his eyes.

Sadly, we both knew Pony was gone, maybe even for good. Before he could say anything to me, I noticed the picture he had clutched to his chest. It was one of their family and the gang. It had been taken after Darry's last football game as a senior, about one month before the accident.

We were all smiling and laughing. Darry had Pony and Mrs. Curtis on either side of him with his arms over their shoulders. Johnny stood next to Pony with Dally and me behind the two of them. Mr. Curtis stood behind Darry and Mrs. Curtis. He beamed with pride for his eldest son. Next to Mrs. Curtis were Soda and Steve who stood back to back, trying to look super tuff and cool, but failing because they were laughing so hard.

It then occurred to me how long it had been since any of us had smiled or laughed. Darry hardly ever smiles. Dally and Steve only smile when they're drunk or with the gang just hanging out. The rest of us smile quite a bit, but usually you can still see the pain in our eyes. I laugh the most out of all of us but that is because everything in my life is so terrible that I have begun to try to look at everything as though it were a comedy.

That's why the cops in town's lives are always brightened by my wits and my charm. Well, that's how I see it anyways.

Darry began to cry, so I just sat there and hugged him. For the second time in six hours, my shirt was drenched in someone else's tears. But this time, I returned the favor. I'm not sure how long Soda was awake during this, but I suddenly felt his arm around me and Darry. After about a half an hour of that, we moved to the couch and watched Mickey Mouse. At 6:30, we made breakfast for Darry and Soda and they headed off to work.

When I got home, Kathy and Emily were still in bed asleep so I just went ahead and made them breakfast. After the pancakes were done, I went and woke the girls up. They came in to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Both of them smiled as they began to eat. Emily's face suddenly began to look more and more distorted with every bite. Kathy began to giggle as I felt myself turning red. The three of us walked over to the counter only to discover that I had used baking powder instead of flour. We all started laughing and didn't stop for a really long time.

It was really funny to me because I had just been thinking about how much all of us needed to laugh despite all the pain we were going through. We wound up eating granola bars instead. After everyone had had their turn in the shower, I drove Emily over to her middle school. I still can't believe she is an eighth grader. Then I dropped Kathy off at our high school.

I then drove over to the DX so Soda and Steve wouldn't be alone in their grief. Steve was sitting outside talking to Dally. Suddenly, the cops pulled up, handcuffed Dally, and took off. Me and Steve looked shocked but I assumed it was because they thought that he was involved with the murder. I asked Steve what he and Dally were doing outside anyways.

Before he could answer, Sandy came running out of the DX crying.

**AN: So what do y'all think? What's next? Let me know what you think by clicking that review button and sending me a review please? I will hopefully update ASAP. See you then! (: Tabetha**


	6. Spinning Out Of Control

Some One Worth Dying For

Spinning Out Of Control

**AN: I'm back. I had a fantastic trip with my high school this last week. I am starting a series of songfics soon so if there's a song you like that you think I can write a good story with, just leave it as part of your review or PM me your suggestion(s). I'm going to apologize to any Sandy fans reading this, but I just can't process a good reason for what she did so this is how I think it happened.**

*******Disclaimer*****  
>I do not own The Outsiders, I wish I did but I don't… <strong>

_Last chapter: I asked Steve what he and Dally were doing outside anyways. Before he could answer, Sandy came running out of the DX crying. _

Steve and I shared a quick look then both ran into the DX when we realized that we couldn't see Soda through any of the windows. When we opened the door, we found him slumped over on the ground crying. I felt desperation worm its way into my emotions. Desperation and guilt both.

I had been at that party last month. To Sandy's discredit, she had come up to me and quickly begged me not to tell Soda that she had seen me with David Silas, a Soc and one of the guys who had jumped Soda shortly after he dropped out. I knew she had cheated, but if I had told Soda or any of the gang, they would have been devastated. That was the only party I ever went to and didn't drink at all, so I know it was Sandy for sure.

Steve sat there comforting Soda as Soda choked out the reason that he was sobbing. "S-sh-she's Pr-pr-pregnant and it's n-n-n-not mine-e-e-e-e" He was breathing heavily as he spoke. He began to stutter because of how upset he was.

"Oh Soda, I knew something was up when I saw her at that party with David and not you, I knew I should have told you!" I didn't realize I had been shouting that whole time. "I'm so sorry Soda!" I cried as I too began to cry out of guilt and regret.

Steve looked at me with wide eyes filled with rage. Before he could come after me though, Soda stopped him and said it wasn't my fault. We all sat there in the DX just talking until Darry showed up to pick us up.

**Sorry it's so short but I started school last week and I've been absolutely buried by homework and I have volleyball until 5:30 every night after school. Hopefully Saturday I will be able to update more. This is kind of just a filler chapter, but I will try to do better next time. Again, review and tell me your songfic ideas! **


	7. TwoBit Takes Action

Someone Worth Dying For

Two-Bit Takes Action

**AN: I was cleaning all weekend but I am able to update now. Hope this chapter is long enough. Hope y'all like it. Review please. Thank you to all of you who are reading this story, just seeing how many hits I have for this story makes my day! **

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own The Outsiders. But I wouldn't mind owning The Outsiders and Grease (: That'd be awesome.

That night, we all gathered around and read the newspaper article about how the two "juvenile delinquents" who had "brutally murdered and maimed" the "respectable" Bob Sheldon had stolen a getaway car and hightailed it to Texas. TEXAS? Why would they go there? Who told the cops where they went?

I had made up my mind to go find them. I stood up and walked towards the front door. I would've kept walking, had I not noticed Dally watching me with a smirk on his face. He knew where they were, I could see it on his face plain as day.

"If y'all really want to know where they are, I'm going up to check on them in the morning." Dally said as he slowly put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well I'm going for sure" I said. Everyone else just looked glum and said they couldn't go.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Dally and I left town at 6 the next morning, before the cops were out on patrol. Dally was pretty quiet most of the way there. I kept trying to cheer him up and make him laugh by telling jokes, but it was too early in the morning to even be awake so my jokes were pretty lame.

Eventually, at like, 6:30, I climbed in the back seat and lay under the crusty blanket that I found under the front seat. Considering this was one of Buck's cars that Dally often "borrowed", I didn't want to know who else had used it or for what purpose.

I woke up about five hours later to someone's butt planting itself on my face. I punched whoever it was in the stomach and sat up to Pony gasping and holding his stomach. Whoops. "Sorry Pone, my bad."

"It's fine. You only broke a rib, that's it." He gasped out. I could tell he was joking, but I still felt bad. I noticed his now blonde hair and started laughing my face off. He shot me a look that could have easily killed anyone with a conscience when it comes to these sorts of things. Being me, though, it didn't really bug me. Dally climbed in and said something about going and getting some food.

We drove down into the town and ate at Dairy Queen. It was pretty quiet as we wolfed down our three barbeque sandwiches each not to mention each of our ice cream sundaes. The silence was broken by Johnny saying that he and Pony were going back and turning themselves in. Dally, of course, got mad and he pulled out of the parking lot and was simmering in his anger the whole way to the church. As we pulled up, I noticed a billowing cloud of black smoke.

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN. I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. Thank you to Outsiders Gal Forever for suggesting to fast-forward to Windrixville, because I wasn't sure what to do next. All of you should check out JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset 's profile. She has some great stories and she has been helping me A LOT with this story.**

**Until next time, HawkNelsonFangirl **


	8. What Happened Next

Someone Worth Dying For

What Happened Next

**AN: I'm back. I want to thank all my reviewers for the positive feedback for this story, especially the last chapter. Well I won't give any lame excuses for my really long absence from this website besides I was at volleyball practice, grounded, or in a wrist brace at different times in the last two months. I apologize for that.**

*****Disclaimer*** I don't own The Outsiders. **

The smoke billowed in thick, twisting columns. We slowed to a stop as we reached the top of the hill. Before the car even totally stopped, Pony jumped up and out of the car. It was at that moment it occurred to me: The church was on fire! Dally stopped the car and Johnny jumped out and chased Pony to where he had stopped by a group of about ten little kids and three adults.

Suddenly, I noticed I was running with Johnny. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my entire life. Pony, Johnny, and yours truly kept running towards the church. I tilted my head and quickly realized why we were going into the church.

Screams of terror reached my ears. They were the screams only a small child could scream. There were kids in the church! Johnny tried to pick up a large rock, but when he couldn't pick it up, he got Pony to help him. They threw the rock at a boarded up window that we were standing by.

After they made a nice sized hole in the window, the three of us began to rip the boards off of the framework. Pony climbed in the window and Johnny followed him. I stumbled in and tripped, landing with my face on a book that was lying on the ground. I glanced at the title and saw that it was Gone With The Wind. I picked it up and put in in my back pocket.

Pony and Johnny had already started handing kids out the nearest window to Dally who was roughly putting them down and yelling at us to get out of there. I joined in and we got all the little kids out as quickly as firemen would have. I suddenly looked up and noticed that the burning roof was slowly coming towards us.

I shoved Pony out the window and Dally grabbed him and put out the fire that was on Pony's back. I saw a burning beam start to fall towards Johnny. Pony tried to reach for Johnny but he suddenly fell to the ground, knocked out cold. "Johnny!" I screamed in an unnaturally girlish voice.

Just in time, I jumped and tackled him out of the way. He landed against the wall next to the window we had just been handing kids out of. The board hit me across my chest and stomach. I felt only a moment of pain then everything went black. I came to three minutes later and crawled out the window.

Each movement caused so much pain that I almost passed out again. I knew I had to keep going if I was ever going to see Kathy again. That thought alone is what made me push through the pain and get out of there. I had to see her again. As soon as I was out of the window, the entire roof came down right where I had been only minutes ago.

Some paramedics rushed over and put me on a stretcher. They asked me if I had pain anywhere specific. I started to shake my head no, but then I felt a shooting pain going up and down my ribs. The pain took my breath away. They immediately began to look at my chest and stomach.

The bruising and burns almost made me think I was looking at someone else, not me. This is the kind of thing that happens to heroes, not greasers. I heard voices speaking to me as if they were very far away. They kept telling me to hold on. Hold on to what? I don't know. I held on to the closest thing which turned out to be the nearest paramedic's hand.

I passed out then. The next time I woke up, it was bright outside my window and I was propped up in a hospital bed. I slowly looked out the room and the first recognizable form I saw was my beautiful Kathy sitting in one of the plastic chairs right next to my bed.

I tried to sit up but it caused me so much pain that I collapsed back into my pillows. I began to cough- uncontrollable, shoulder shaking coughs. Kathy suddenly woke up and leaped up onto my bed and hugged me tightly which only made cough harder, but that's not important. All that mattered just then was me and Kathy.

We sat together and talked for four hours before her mom showed up to take her home.

As I lay back down that night all I could think was this: "I, Two-Bit Matthews had finally done something right with my life. I felt like a hero, not a villain for once in my life." I stayed up all night that night and what you have just read is what I wrote that night.

_*** Kathy's POV***_

I could hardly believe it had been two weeks since Two-bit had died of his burns and punctured lungs both. He had written his story the night he died. I never saw him again after I had visited him earlier that day. The minute I heard the news that he had died, I felt like I had died with him.

His funeral was yesterday. He was honored by the fire department for saving those little kids and Johnny and Pony. Two-Bit was buried in the same cemetery as Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. He would be so happy to know that he was buried with the two adults who had loved him the most. The one thing I never got to tell him before he died was that I truly love him. I always will love him.

Johnny was put in the foster care system after he got released from the hospital. Of course, a Darrel Curtis adopted him the minute he was available for adoption. Johnny's dreams of having a real family have finally been realized. Pony and Johnny were both released of all legal claims against them, by the order of Mr. Sheldon, the town mayor and Bob's father.

I miss you Two-Bit. If you can read this from where ever you are: I'm proud of your bravery and who you were. I will never forget you.

_I sealed the envelope and sent the stack of papers that I had edited and put all my effort in to for the last six months. I was sending the final draft of my story __Someone Worth Dying For __to a publisher. I could only pray that they would like it and spread Two-Bit's legacy beyond our little town of Tulsa, Oklahoma. _

**AN: Well, that's it. This story is finally finished. Let me know what you think by pressing that little old review button and sharing your thoughts. Please PM me any requests you have for a new story you would like to see me write. Thanks again to all my reviewers, especially JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset because this story would not exist without all the help she has given me as a writer. Until next time.**

**~HawkNelsonFangirl**


End file.
